Is she really Heartless?
by Modvark
Summary: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off of the manga, so there are some differences to the game.
1. So I'm a Heartless

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 1 - So I'm a Heartless'

* * *

No, gotta... get away... they're coming... Mom.. Dad.. Where are you..?' A small figure opened its eyes to find itself in a dark alley. The figure sat up and rubbed its sore head. 'Where am I?' It thought through the blinding pain. It tried to stand, but nearly fell unconscious again from shock. It looked around her, eyes wide open. This couldn't be right! Why was everything so much larger than it? It sat back down, trying to remember what happened.

….

….

Nothing. The lttle creature couldn't remember anything from the last 24 hours but black. Lots and lots of black. It rubbed its head again, this time in the back, where it hurt the most. It stopped when its hand touched something unfamiliar. It traced its hand down it. It was… an antenna?! There was another one on the other side too! It couldn't remember having those before... Rushed over to a nearby puddle and looking into it, it gasped to see the reflection of a Shadow Heartless staring back at it. It looked itself over in shock.

It's antennae, unlike that of a normal shadow, were slightly curlier, almost feminine in a way. It also was slightly less pudgy than what people always interpret any ordinary Shadow, complete with slight curves. Well at least the creature knew it was a girl. Female Heartless were uncommon but not unheard of.

'I couldn't have always been like this, could I?' The Shadow thought. 'There's gotta be someone who can help clear it up!' She ran out of the alley, looking for somewhere to go. She quickly realized she was in a town. She was amazed to see so many signs and lights. 'No, stay focused! There's bound to be somebody here..' The town was a little larger than she thought, but still wanted to find answers.

Spotting a sign nearby, She walked up to read it. 'Traverse Town - First District'. Nope, never heard of the place. Still, she couldn't get used to the feeling of everything being bigger than her. After a couple more minutes of searching, she saw a young boy in the distance and decided to ask him. He had to know something. For some reason her eyes kept being drawn to the boy's chest, but as soon as she was in talking distance, the boy spotted her. "NO! NOT AGAIN!! GO AWAY!!" He shouted and ran away.

The Heartless sweatdroped. 'Alrighty then...' She thought and tried to find someone else. She found an old blind man sitting on a bench. She smiled and walked over to him.

He must have heard her coming, because he was smiling in her general direction. "Hey there kiddo! What brings you over here?" He asked.

She answered, or at least tried to, only to quickly find out she wasn't able to speak. All that came out was a series of squeaks and growls.

"What's with all the weird noises kid? You sound like one of them Heartless." He stopped when he reached out to pat her head, only to feel the antennae clarifying she was indeed a Heartless. "Y-You are a Heartless! Back, you demon!" He shouted and waved his cane at her, luckily missing.

She was frightened by the sudden action and raced off to seek safety; in the accessory shop. She pushed open the doors, the bell jingling above her.

"Hello, and welcome to my— HOLY CRUD!" said the rather gruff looking shopkeeper, turning around. He grabbed the nearest thing, which was a rather large and menacing looking wrench. "Don't come any closer now!" he shouted at the confused Heartless. 'Why is everyone afraid of me? And why do I find so much interest in their chests?' the Heartless thought.

She was about to run off when the man came up grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held her at arms length in front of him. She didn't really like that; it was a little painful actually. She tried clawing at him, even though she knew she couldn't reach, hoping to scare him into putting her back down. By putting down, it was most likely drop like a rock.

"You're are feisty lil fella, aren't ya." He said. It was a statement rather than a question. He shouldered the wrench and looked her over. She just hung there wondering what was so interesting about her. After a few seconds, she was put back down. "Okay, you're a girl. You seem harmless. Go on out of here, and stay away from people. Not everyone is as willing to let you live as I am."

She stared back at him for a second, and turned around out of the shop. She decided to crawl back into her alley to get some rest. Sure it didn't look very comfortable, but so far no one chased her out of it. She gave one last look at the accessory shop before going to sleep. 'Maybe that man might know something...' She thought, and drifted to sleep.


	2. Of giant keys and evil monsters

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 2 - Of giant keys and evil monsters

* * *

She woke up about a couple hours later to something sniffing around in her alley. She was fully awake when it came right next to her, only to be somewhat relieved it was just a dog. A weird, cartoonish dog, but a dog nonetheless. It licked her, and she backed away, startled. The dog quickly lost interest in her and continued its way, stopping a few feet away to sniff a pair of yellow shoes. Yellow shoes? 'Never seen those there before..' She thought.

Suddenly, there was a groan from the shoes, and she witnessed the dog jump forward to lick whoever was wearing them. She crept closer out of curiosity, to see it was a boy, different from the one before, waking up. Not knowing how he got there, she walked right up to him.

The boy spotted her and immediately sprang up. "Don't come any closer, you... thing!" He shouted.

She cocked her head at him. 'Is that the best he can come up with?' She thought. The dog again walked up to her and licked her, possibly to show him she wasn't hostile. It worked! The boy calmed down a bit, but was still wary around her. "Okay, so maybe you're only dangerous in large numbers." He said and walked towards the end of the alley to see where he was.

'Is he really as confused as I am?' She thought. She decided to follow him, leaving the dog behind. Maybe if they stuck together, things wouldn't be so bad. He soon noticed her following him.

"What? I don't have anything! Shoo!" He said, gesturing for her to leave. When she didn't, he just walked off, knowing she was still following.

After walking around for about ten minutes, and still looking quite lost, he came to the main part of the first district. She was getting rather bored, and the boy still mostly ignored her. She was about to go back to her alley. Almost...

"Hey kid, first time in Traverse Town?" She and the boy quickly turned to see a young woman standing by a pillar. The Heartless hid behind the boy, afraid the woman would run away or lash out at her. He still ignored her, but was getting a little annoyed with her. "Care for a nice lady to show you around?" She had walked up to him.

To the Heartless, it almost looked like she was flirting with the boy. 'Ew, pedophile..' She thought, wanting for them to leave.

"Th-That's okay, I'll figure it out!" The boy stammered.

The woman laughed. "There's no need to hold back with me!" She was grinning.

"What? I'm not-" He was cut short when he heard a clanking noise.

The Shadow heard it too, and it was coming fast. She quickly turned to see a larger creature running towards them. It was covered in some bluish outfit and wore a shiny silver helmet. It's claws were scarlet red and it had some sort of a heart symbol on its chest. The Shadow knew right away something wasn't right about it. It leapt at the woman and dug its clawed hand into her chest. She was screaming for help, but the boy and the Shadow stood there, dumfounded. The two were stunned to see it pull out a heart and crush it.

'She's disappearing!' The Shadow thought, still shocked by the whole thing. Sure she still thought the woman was a pedophile, but she didn't deserve that, whatever just happened. The monster turned to the boy, most likely to do the same with him. On impulse, the Shadow jumped forward to protect him.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" He shouted out. She continued to glare at the opponent. Suddenly there was a bright light in the boy's hand as a large key appeared. "Just like on the island.." He said, and prepared to fight alongside the odd little Shadow. Suddenly a dozen more Shadows showed up, and the boy quickly lost his courage, and so did 'his' Shadow.

He picked up the Shadow that tried to help him, and made a run for it. They were chased about a block, when she spotted the shop from before. She squeaked loudly to get his attention.

"What could you want at a time like this!?" He frantically yelled. He stopped yelling when he noticed she was pointing at the shop. "You want to hide in there?" She nodded.

He made a sharp left turn towards said building. She had never seen anyone run so fast. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He leaned against the door to keep it closed, gasping for breath. She too, leaned against the door, though not nearly as tired as the kid.

"Welcome to- oh nevermind." The man from before said, eyeing the boy and Heartless. "From your get-up, I'm guessing you're not a customer, kid. And if you ain't buying nothin', I suggest you get out."

The kid was in total disbelief. There was no way he was going back out, especially since his pusruers were now banging on the door.

"Hittin' the streets, are they? Damn those Heartless." The man said and walked up to the door. "Move it!" He ordered, pushing the kid out of the way. The Shadow jumped out of the way before she was kicked or something.

She and the boy watched as he opened the door and pulled out what looked like one of those old-fashioned cameras. He aimed it at the attackers.

"QUIT FRIGGIN' OBSTRUCTING MY BUSINESS!!" He yelled as he shot at them. Well, shooting them was putting it mildly.

She and the kid were certainly amazed. "I sure wouldn't look at cameras the same..." The kid said to himself.

He turned back towards the thouroughly freaked out duo. "...Now then." He looked towards the kid again. "Haven't seen you around before kid. Where ya from?"

The kid certainly didn't like being called a kid. "My name's not 'Kid', it's Sora!"

'Sora, I'll remember that..' She thought.

The man chuckled hearing that. "Nice to meet ya, Sora. Those Heartless things you saw just now are monsters that eat out the hearts of people. Used to be that you didn't see them wanderin' about 1st district much but I suppose they found themselves somethin' good to eat. But that one there seems to take a liking to you." He said, pointing to the Shadow.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sore said, looking down at her. She took the opportunity to nuzzle him a bit. He slowly smiled as he bent down to her level. "You're gonna need a name. Let's see, you look like a girl..." He thought for a second. "You like Kali?"

She thought it over for a few seconds, repeating the name in her head. It did have a nice ring to it. She nodded yes and again nuzzled him.

Sora smiled again and look back towards the man. "...Say, Gramps!" The man look a bit irritated to be called 'Gramps'. "Is this the outer world?" He was still glaring. "I was on my island and... when I woke up, I was in this city with Kali staring at me... I don't know where my friends went, Riku and Kairi..." Sora was looking pretty distressed right now.

"This here'd be the city they call Traverse Town, home to all those who've lost their homes. I figure if your friends are still tickin', they're gonna be around here somewhere. Why not go look for them?" The guy said.

"Here, eat this." Sora was in his own thoughts when he felt something hit his head. "Get yer health back up. If you find yourself in any trouble, you can come back for help at any time!"

Sora smiled with tears forming in his eyes, although the apple was partly eaten. "Gramps.."

"Call me Gramps again and I'll beat you silly. It's Cid!" He yelled. It was enough to make Kali flinch a little.

"Thanks, Gramps!" Sora said as he ran out the door, with Kali in tow.

"IT'S CID!!" But Sora and Kali probably didn't hear it.

He was now walking down the street without running into those Heartless, was it? Well, there was that one exception, because Kali just had to jump off his shoulders and landed right in front of him. Luckily they were both okay. Sora spotted a man with a scar on his face standing in front of him. He was going to ignore him, but he couldn't.

"They know you're here. No matter where you go, or how far you run, they'll always be able to seek you out. They'll find you as long as you bear the Keyblade." The man said.

That sure stopped Sora in his tracks, and Kali again bumped into him.

"Kid, behind you!" He shouted out, preparing to attack.

"Ack, wait! Kali's harmless!!"

"...Kali?"

"Y-Yeah, she never attacked me, so I kinda let her follow me." Sora said.

"...She?" He blinked. "..Nevermind. I'll have to ask you two to take a nap." Before Sora had a chance to ask, he was out cold. Kali was about to run, but she backed out as well.

* * *

Whoo, a longer chapter! At least the Heartless finally has a name. BTW, Kali means 'black' in Sanskrit. Just thought it would be fitting..

Oh, and leave a review on your way out!


	3. The Big One

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 3 - The Big One

* * *

Sora didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but his head was pounding. At first he thought he was dead, because of how bright it was. A shadow then loomed over him, blocking some of the light. Wait, that shadow looked like... "Ah, Kairi..?" He asked, still spaced out.

"...Kairi? Who's that?" 'Kairi' said, but it sounded weird to him.

He jolted up, realizing it wasn't Kairi's voice. Heck, it wasn't even Kairi. It was more like a strange young girl in an outfit that resembled a ninja.

"The name's Yuffie!" She turned toward the man from before. "I think you gave him a concussion or something, Squall. I thought you said your were gonna go easy on him." Yuffie said.

"My name is Leon!!" He answered, kind of glaring at her.

"Kali... W-Where's Kali?" Sora asked jumping up. He frantically scanned the room to find her.

Leon smirked. "Relax, that Heartless woke up before you did and ran to hide in a corner. I'm guessing it doesn't like strangers."

Sora calmed down now that he found her laying in a corner watching the action. "Here Kali!" He called.

She lazily got up, then ran over to him and hopped on the bed. 'I guess Yuffie's not so bad, but that Leon..' She bitterly thought, staring at the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mister Leon!" A voice called out.

"Where are you?" A second voice shouted.

"It's like he ain't anywhere, it seems." The first voice, belonging to a tall, lanky dog, said. He scratched his head in puzzlement, not really knowing where else to look.

"This city's way too big!" Cried out the second voice, belonging to a duck much shorter than the dog. He was quickly getting tired all the walking and searching in this town.

The dog looked at him and smiled. "We better hurry, or we won't find the key."

That got the duck all steamed up. The dog was somewhat amused someone could get angry so fast. "I know that, quit reminding me!" The duck shouted out. "Let's check over there!"

The dog quickly followed. Sure he was tired too, but the sooner they find the "key", the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This 'keyblade' that you hold... The Heartless are seeking it as we speak. I'm surprised that one hasn't attacked you." Leon said.

Kali cocked her head at him, a bit surprised herself. Sure, she was attracted to that key, but attacking an innocent kid? She just figured she shouldn't. Besides, he looked like he didn't know a clue about what was going on.

"We'll have to hide the presence of you heart to keep any other Heartless from finding you." Leon calmly said.

Sora perked up, but not in a very happy way. "You're not making much sense sir. What is it that they-" He was cut short by a loud crash in the next room.

Leon whirled around towards the noise, glaring. "Crap, they know where you are. You go ahead, Yuffie!" He shouted out.

Yuffie was reluctant to leave them, but left anyway. Kali knew it had to be other Heartless and started growling, while Sora was somewhat shaking in fear. "Wait! What's going-"

"There's no time to explain! Grab that Heartless and come on!" Leon commanded. He ran out to the patio and jumped down, much to Sora's surprise.

Sora was almost afraid to follow him, but if Leon could do it... "Ready Kali?" She squeaked a yes as she hopped up on his shoulders and prepared to go.

Sora took a deep breath and jumped down, Kali squealing during the entire fall. As soon as he landed, the two were ambushed by four Heartless much like the one that attacked that woman. 'They sure look a lot like soldiers...' Kali thought, sweatdropping at their constant twitching.

Sora saw Leon already running off somewhere. "Hey, wait up!!" He called out and tried to follow. Two Soldiers blocked him from escaping and lashed out at him. Kali hissed at them as Sora barely blocked the attacks with the Keyblade. He pushed them off and quickly swung at them before they could attack again. They were immediately turned into black smoke. She was about to jump down and follow Leon herself, but stopped when they heard someone shouting.

"SAVE MEEEE!!" It sure was loud. She and Sora whirled around and looked up towards a balcony above them.

"...Talking animals?" Sora asked, sweatdropping. He then noticed they were under attack.

"You have to fight, Goofy!" The duck screamed out.

"I'm already tryin' Donald, ahyuk!" Goofy grunted back. He lost his footing when a Soldier rammed into his shield and he fell over the edge. Donald was practically thrown over the edge.

"Yikes!" Sora saw they were going to land right on top of him and Kali and started to run. Kali managed to jump out of the way, barely, but poor Sora ended up at the bottom of the pile of animals. All three were in a daze, but Kali was only worried about Sora. After all, he was the only one Kali tried waking up.

"The Key!!" The two animals cried out, startling Kali, who ran back a few feet. "And a Heartless!" The duck cried out, jumping to his feet.

Kali was squeaking for mercy from the advancing duck when Sora finally got back up. "Hey, leave Kali alone!!" He cried out. Kali ran back to Sora, hoping she would be well hidden in his hair. She wasn't.

"Uh, what's with the Heartless?" The dog asked.

"Er, she's trained..." Sora said, picking Kali off his head. As soon as she felt ground, she ran behind Sora, giving the duck a fearful stare.

The two gave him a skeptical look. "I don't buy that. Kill it!" The duck quacked.

Kali was again about to make a run for it, when the group heard a rumble. 'Oh God, what now?' She thought. She witnessed walls rising up around the four.

A twinkle in the sky caught everyone's attention. "What now...?" Sora groaned.

Something big, very big, came falling out of the sky and landed in front of the group with a loud clang. Kali was almost startled enough to faint, but instead, ran towards a far corner when the large pieces put themselves together to make a very large Heartless.

"Look out!" Sora yelled out, and just in time too. The Heartless raised its hand to try and punch him out, but the dog-man jumped in the way to guard him with his shield. "No. Way." was all Sora had to say at that moment.

"We got your back! We'll beat him together!" The duck quacked out.

Sora nodded and rushed forward to hit it. The Heartless was charging a beam and fired so quickly, Sora didn't even dodge it, but it hurt like crazy. Before he could even see how badly injured he was, he was surrounded by some greenish magic and it was healing him. He looked towards the source. "Thanks!" He shouted towards the duck.

By then, Kali gathered enough courage to join the fray, but what could she do? She was probably too weak to fight this thing so she just settled for hissing and growling at it. Maybe occasionally running up to swipe at it.

Sora thought they were about to win, when a big fist suddenly came in and punched the three into the air. They landed hard, especially Sora. He was about to give up when he heard a loud squeal, and his blood ran cold. 'No, not Kali!!'

Sora forced himself to get up to beat this thing once and for all. He managed to hit it harder than he had before. "How! Dare! You! Hurt! Kali! She's! Just! A! Little! Heartless!" He cried out in anger with every hit. He struck it one more time for good measure. Sure enough, that one more hit did it. The beast suddenly collapsed on itself, releasing a rather large heart.

The two animals were cheering as they got back up, but Kali... "KALI!!" Sora screamed out. He heard a squeak and saw Kali running out from the shadows in 2-D form. She looked pretty surprised she was able to do that when she risen up from the ground.

"Well, I guess she's okay, hyuk!" The dog smiled. The duck still didn't seem to believe she was harmless.

"Oh yeah, i was supposed to follow Leon..." Sora said.

Kali nodded. She looked towards the direction she was sure Leon was, and Sora and the gang took the hint, letting her lead the way.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update! I was on vacation. I thank everyone who's enjoying the story far and reviewed, it means a lot to me!


	4. Annoyance

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 4 - Annoyance

* * *

"...So you two were looking for me?" Sora turned towards the two once they found Leon. Sure he had a giant key for a weapon and a pet Heartless, but he couldn't have been that interesting so fast to a couple of animals.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you come with us? We'll be travellin' to different worlds!" The dog smiled.

Sora may have trusted them on the spot, but Kali didn't. Especially the duck since he tried to kill her. He was glaring at her again so she looked up at Sora and gave him a pleading 'don't do it' look.

He either ignored her, or just didn't notice. Most likely it was the latter. "...What about Riku? And Kairi?"

"You'll find them!" The dog was suddenly grabbed and pulled down to the duck's level for a private conversation.

"You sure about this? I don't trust that Heartless." The duck said.

"Well, it does look tame. The King did say we need the Key to find him, hyuk!"

Sora just stood there looking at the two whispering about something. He was about to change his mind when-

"Sora, go with them." He turned around towards Leon, almost forgetting he was there. "They'll help you find your friends."

"...You really think so?" Sora hoped it was true, but still didn't look any happier.

"But we can't let you on like that."

Sora turned back to the animals, and Kali just cocked her head at them. "Like what?"

"Sad faces aren't allowed! Smiles power the ship!" The duck then smiled a pretty big smile that made Kali think he took happy pills.

"...Smiles, huh?" Kali looked back up at Sora to see if he would turn down the offer because of that crazy story.

Instead, he took a deep breath and gave them the goofiest smile anyone's ever seen. Everyone around couldn't help but laugh at the look on the boy's face. Even Kali had to laugh, which believe me, was kind of a creepy laugh.

"Okay, that's good, ahyuk! By the way, the name's Goofy!" He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Donald Duck, or just Donald!" He did the same as Goofy, putting it on top of his.

"Sora, and Kali!" He looked down towards the Heartless, who just looked up at them curiously. He then put his hand in too, now making them a team.

"Before you all go, that Heartless is gonna need something." Yuffie said as she jumped down from a roof. She took out a small collar from her pocket and gave it to Sora. It looked like it was for cats, but Kali was around that size. It was pink, so it would make Kali look more like a girl, and it even had a little silver heart-shaped tag on it that read KALI. It was perfect!

"Thanks, Yuffie!" He bent down to put it on Kali.

She didn't struggle against it, despite it being a little itchy at first. 'At least I don't have to worry about being confused with other Heartless.' She thought. Now if only she had a mirror...

"Well, I guess we're off now to... wherever we're going." Sora turned to Leon and Yuffie. "I'll see you two soon." He picked up Kali and followed Donald and Goofy to a ship. Made out of rubber?

Although Kali was still carried by Sora, she was still surprised at how colorful it was. 'A rubber ship? Can rubber even last in space?' She thought. She'd find out soon enough since Sora was walking right up to it.

"So, why is it made out of rubber?" He asked, now letting Kali hold on by his shoulders as he climbed in.

"Not exactly, it's a Gummi Ship. Our King built this one himself, and it flies like magic, a-hyuk!" Goofy answered, then started to smile with Donald as the prepared to take off.

Sora still didn't really get it, but smiled anyway. He almost stopped when the ship actually started to lift up. They got up about a good thirty feet, but no more.

"Sora, are you smiling back there?" Donald quacked out.

"As hard as I can." He strained through his huge smile.

Donald looked back to make sure. It sure was big, but why aren't they...? He glanced down at the still skeptical Heartless sitting by Sora's feet and almost frowned, which sent the ship down even more. "Sora, tell that Heartless to smile, or we're not going anywhere!" He quacked, still smiling.

Kali growled a bit, but reluctantly threw in her own smile, if one could call it that. It was more of a jagged outline of a upward curved mouth, but that was it. The ship jerked up, nearly sending everyone to the floor. "That's... better..." Donald croaked out.

Kali laughed a bit then climbed up on Sora's lap for a comfier seat and a better view of space. 'That duck is starting to be fun to mess with!' She thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, things weren't going so smoothly. Mainly because Kali quickly lost interest in watching the stars go by. Sora was giggling at the scene in front of him.

"Aargh, get off my head!" Donald quacked and swatted at the Heartless.

Kali jumped off to avoid injury, accidentally landing on the contol panel. The ship suddenly lurched downward and started spinning wildly. The windshield wipers were on too, though no one knew the reason why they were needed in space in the first place.

Donald was trying his hardest to regain control. Once he did, however, Kali was now curious as to what every button did. The first one she deliberately pressed turned on the CD Player.

_You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need you smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "No. I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go..._

While Kali attempted to sing along, Donald abruptly turned it off. "Geez, it sounds like nails raking a chalkboard!" He quacked out.

"Come on Donald, Kali was just singing. I think..." Sora looked at the now slightly offended Shadow now sitting there staring up at Donald.

"Stop staring at me!!" He quacked out.

"Maybe she just wants you to pet her!" Goofy suggested. 'As if!' Kali thought to herself and slinked back over to Sora. Man, things got boring pretty quickly in space.

Another five minutes go by and Kali was again in a mischievous mood. This time, she randomly screeched to drown out the silence. Since Sora was falling asleep, he was sure startled by the noise.

Donald turned to face Kali. "One more peep out of you and I'll.."

**NOW APPROACHING DESTINATION. TIME UNTIL ARRIVAL IS TWO MINUTES.**

"Well that's a relief, a-hyuk!" Goofy didn't really want to know what Donald would have done...

* * *

Gaaah! It's shorter than I wanted it!! Oh well, I promise the next chapter will be much longer now that things are moving along. (Finally!) I have been lazy lately. Just review this mostly filler chapter and I'll reward you with a much longer(and better) one.


	5. Trial and Her Error

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 5 - Trial and Her Error

* * *

'Goodygoodygoodygoody..' Kali excitedly thought as she and Sora raced for the door, but Donald grabbed them.

"Not yet! I have to make sure the coast is clear first!" He put Kali down and poked his head out of the door. "Looks safe... Come on!"

He and Goofy stepped out, Goofy humming a merry tune. Sora was happily going too, until Kali suddenly raced up his back and held onto his head for dear life.

"Kali? What are you so scared about?" He asked curiously. She pointed a shaky finger downwards, whimpering the whole time. The gang slowly looked down, and wished they didn't even step out. They started screaming and then began the rapid descent.

Kali at first kept her eyes shut, but opening them revealed they were in a kind of tunnel and they were passing all sorts of furniture and stuff found in almost any house. She was too interested in the weird tunnel that she didn't even see the ground coming up fast, until the gang hit it. Goofy looked like he landed the hardest, and right on top of Donald too.

"A-hyuk, it's like falling down's all we ever do!" He dizzily grinned.

"Oh hush up, and get off!" Donald growled. So Goofy did.

As soon as Donald got up off the floor, something small and white planted itself on his head and immediately took off.

"Oh dear, I'm late! So late! The Queen will have my head for sure!" The small white rabbit cried out as he ran down the hall and out of sight.

Sora sweatdropped, not sure what just happened. "..What was that all about?"

"Let's follow him!" Donald shouted out and chased after him. "Wait up, effin' rabbit!" he yelled out even louder.

'I doubt he'd stop now for that...' Kali sighed and hurried after the trio.

They ended up following the rabbit's shadow for awhile, then lost him around a corner. There was a door there, so they all figured that's where he went. Donald was the one to open it, revealing a room that looked like it was both a bedroom and a parlor. The four looked around the room, but there was no rabbit.

"Wonder where he went?" Goofy asked as they looked around.

Kali saw something run by her feet. She did a double take and still couldn't believe her eyes. "Sskkeee!"

The others looked down at the rabbit, also in shock. Still they followed until he reached a small door only he could fit in. Kali figured she could probably still follow him, but didn't want to leave Sora with those two goofballs.

"Wonder how he got so small?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy shrugged their shoulders, obviously not knowing either. "Look how tiny this door is!" He nearly mumbled to himself.

"I am not too tiny, you're simply too large!" Well that certainly made everyone jump, and Sora yelped in surprise. "Needn't be so loud.. If you want to pass, simply injest the contents of that bottle on the table. And hurry it up."

"A talking door!" "Good afternoon, ahyuk!"

Sora turned towards the table he just now noticed. He picked up the bottle and read the tag on it. "Drink me?" He wasn't sure he should drink it or not. Hell, for all he knew it was poison. He figured he would drink it anyway, since the rabbit most likely went through the same thing.

Almost as soon as he finished takig a sip, he felt himself falling. He looked down to see... 'Am I shrinking?' He looked towards the others with concern. They were shrinking too? It was over before they knew it, leaving them less than four inches tall.

Sora looked like he was about to freak, but instead, a smile of pure excitement crept on his face. "Awesome, we really did shrink! Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Riku and Kairi!"

"Khrrrrr..." Kali wasn't as enthusiastic. In fact, she was actually growling a little now that she was even smaller than she was just getting used to.

"Sora was now walking up to the door. "Now we can go -" He stopped when he found out the door was locked. "Hey, open up!" He shouted a little louder now. The only response he got was a snore.

"Over here Sora!" Sora looked over towards Goofy and Donald. "We can just go through this hole, ahyuk!"

Kali quickly scampered over to it and stopped before going through. She wasn't so sure about what was on the other side. She sensed something bad might happen soon, but didn't know what.

"Come on Kali, it's not so bad!" Sora said as he picked her up and placed her on his head.

'I hope you're right Sora..' She thought as they again came into light, and plenty of foliage.

The sound of a trumpet got their attention right away. They looked ahead and saw what kind of looked like a courthouse, but outside?

"Court is now in session!" The group blinked in slight confusion before sneaking closer for a better view.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it!" The large woman in red bellowed. "And the reason is... because I say so, that's why!"

The young girl on the stand looked up in shock. "That's not fair! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"The heck? A little girl?" Sora continued to watch in disbelief.

"Are you trying to make me angry? I find the defendant, Alice, GUILTY AS CHARGED!!"

Tears began to fill her eyes. "How could you.."

"You are guilty of attempted theft of the heart of Queen of Hearts!"

That sentence made Kali wince. She knew one of those Heartless things was behind it, but it almost felt like she was the guilty one.

"Maybe we should help her out." Sora stated. Kali nodded, despite the risk.

Donald was already shaking his head no as soon as he heard the word 'help'. "If we meddle in the affairs of this world..."

"Off with her head!" Came another shout from the Queen.

The girl was now crying for mercy, which was the point where Sora could no longer stay out of it. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" Dolald rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed along with Goofy.

"And who are you, you scum? You dare interfere with the proceeding of this court?"

Sora and the gang winced a little when they were yelled at, but tried not to show it."We know who the real culprit is!" He shouted out.

"Ahuyk, yeah! It was the Heartle-" Goofy covered his mouth in time before he said too much. Donald just sweatdropped at his near slip-up.

"Hogwash! You have any evidence to support your claim?" The Queen asked.

Sora gulped. "Uh, I'm working on that..." Kali just did a facepalm, now wondering why she teamed up with these guys in the first place.

Sora watched as a card soldier placed he whimpering Alice in a cage. The Queen smirked. "Very well. I shall humor your claim. Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence. Fail and it's off with your heads!" She them pounded the gavel down.

Sora and the gang stared in shock when they heard the punishment for failure. The Queen was getting irritated and impatient very quickly. "I SAID GO!!" She slammed the gavel even harder now, which snapped the group out of it and they made a blind dash into a nearby forest.

* * *

Man, I still feel like I'm not updating this fast enough, but at least this is going somewhere now. I appreciate everyone's reviews so far; I didn't think this one would be so popular. Well, it is compered to my other works...

Kali makes noises! It's so cute!


	6. Disappearance

**Summary**: Sora is the Keyblade master, and he has Heartless attacking him left and right. But what if one took a liking to him and refused to believe she is as evil as everyone thinks? Based off the manga, so there are some differences to the game.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Heartless. Well, maybe this specific Heartless...

Chapter 6 - Disappearance

* * *

Sora was the one leading the group through a gigantic forest. Goofy was whistling a tune to pass the time, Donald looked like he was ready to fume, and Kali was running up beside Sora, not really knowing how they were going to do this. "Can't we just tell them the Heartless did it?" Sora asked to break the ice.

"After all, it's not like we ain't meddling or anything." Goofy just stared at him while Kali glared at the very idea.

"How about NO!!" Donald quacked out in irritation. "Look, the worlds are defined by particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos is spawned. That's why we limit out affairs!"

Sora scratch his head. "...I have no idea what you just said." This statement left Donald fuming.

"You speak the truth?" The foursome looked up a rather large tree to see a set of teeth grinning at them, then appeared the rest of the body, which was a purplish cat. "I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer. The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and has yet to find any contradictions or chaos."

'The Cheshire Cat? He seems more like a madman.' Kali thought, just as he threw a small white box down.

"There you go, kid." It bounced off Donald's head and Sora grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Within that box lives perhaps the truth you seek, or perhaps there lives not? I trust you'll decide..." The cat grinned as he faded away.

"He vanished!" Goofy said alarmingly. However, the others were more interested in the box.

"I wonder what's inside?" Sora asked. Kali climbed atop his head for a better look inside. As soon as he lifted a corner, the top burst open and a large bluish figure jumped out. Sora jumped back, starled. "A Heartless!"

The Soldier didn't even give them a second look and dashed in the direction they came from.

"It's headed for the courtyard!" Goofy cried out and the group dashed after it, except for Kali, who jogged behind.

The Queen gasped as soon as she saw it enter. "What in the world is that thing!? Mannerless!"

"There's your evidence! Look out!" Sora yelled and jumped up at the Soldier.

"Eeeeeek!" The Queen prepared for the attack, but it never came because Sora slayed the Heartless before it slayed her. Kali had seen it from the edge of the room and silently cheered his save.

He stood back up and glared at her. "Still think Alice is the culprit?" The Queen just sat there and didn't answer.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll get you out!" Donald and Goofy were busy bring the cage back down and pushed the curtains out of the way. What they saw shocked everyone. "She's gone!!"

"Stand to attention, men! The defendant has escaped custody and remains at large! An open bounty will be offered for her immediate recapture!" The card soldier present stood at attention, all facing and glaring at the trio.

"They sure looked agitated, a-hyuk!"

The Queen glared down at them. "Should you fail, OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!!"

The trio winced and headed again for the door. "You don't have to tell us twice!" Sora shouted as they fled.

"Kiiii!" Kali screeched. She had to run through the horde of cards to keep up with them. 'Man they're fast!'

The Queen had a somewhat bewildered look on her face. "...What that one of those Heartless accompanying them?" The cards just shrugged.

Again, the foursome were tridging through Lotus Forest. "Man, that queen is totally nuts." Kali nodded at Sora's accusation.

"Not blaming Kali, but I'm thinking the Heartless are behind the kidnapping." Goofy said, glancing over at Kali in Sora's arms.

"Heartless only act on instinct. Something, or someone must be contolling them." Donald quacked.

Suddenly, a familar face dropped down right in front of tem. "WAGH!!"

The cat grinned. "Alas, having found the evidence you sought, you now seek the defendant you lost? Poor Alice..."

Sora sweatdropped. "Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Negative." Cheshire Cat grinned even more, if that was possible. "That cat, the culprit, the answer all lie in darkness. I shal show what shadows lurk in the heart of the world." He turned around and bounded away as he faded.

"Now where is he going?"

Sora and Goofy shrugged. "I dunno, but let's follow him."

Kali cocked her head as they followed the ghost-cat. "Skhaaark?"

Where they were headed, it sure was dark. "Over here!" The cat chimed out.

"Where are we?"

"Patience!" The cat then summoned a tiny flame with the flick of a claw. "Have you heard? Where there is the brightest of flames, there is the darkest of shadows."

The foursome looked up at a rather intimidating creature casting quite a shadow on them. "Oh, my-"

Before Sora could finish, a blast of fire shot at them. Even Kali didn't escape the attack.

"Aaaah, hot!!"

"I'm on fire!!"

"Hothothothot!!" The three were screaming bloody murder, but Kali managed to put herself out by going 2-d and crawling off into a corner.

'Good god, that was painful!' She felt nearly dead in that corner as she feverishly licked her wounds.

"It seems you're in dire need of assistance. Rather a miracle you made it this far..." The cat smiled and shot a sort a glittery white blast at Sora's Keyblade.

"What the-?"

"I just granted you the strength you lack."

It looked like it would help, so Sora aimed his key at Goofy and Donald and fired. Out came a small blizzard, which quickly put out the flames.

"Sora, was that you who did that?" Donald asked.

"The bearer of the Key.. It would have been a pity if you didn't know how to use magic."

"..Magic?" Sora studied the key as the last bits of snow melted away.

"Skhaaaaa!" Kali screeched out, trying to warn them of another attack. Too late, the three were again blasted by fire and scorched black. She facepalmed.

The giant Heartless started chuckling at his seemingly victorious battle. Sora glared up at it and grit his teeth. "Why you!"

He fired another blast of ice at it, but it just brushed it off and chuckled at the boy. It raised a foot and stomped down to smash them, but luckily missed. The force of it was strong enough to create a shock wave which hit Sora with powerful force. Kali wanted to run back out there and thrash the monster herself, but that would have been suicide on her part.

"Cure!" Donald aimed his staff and a healing aura surrounded Sora. "You need to focus on what you're trying to do!"

He knew Donald was right. Focusing all his power into the Keyblade, he stood back up and aimed up at the beast. "There's no way I'm losing this! BLIZZARD!!"

The blast was stong enough to chill the whole room. It flew out and actually froze the Heartless on the spot. So much in fact, he began to crack and collasped under his own weight and another heart was released.

Everyone there was staring in shock. Even the cat had stopped smiling. "...Sweet."

"Great job Sora, huyk!"

"You did it kid!"

Sora was delighted at another victory. "Thanks guys! Now maybe we can go back to finding Alice. C,mon Kali! ...Kali?"

Kali staggered over, still in pain, and weakly looked up at him. "Oh, you got hurt too! Donald?"

The duck sighed and used Cure to help with the burns. She squeaked in delight at him. She'd probably never been happier that Donald was part of the team.

"What's with all the racket? Can't a doorknob get any sleep?"

The group turn the the doorknob glaring at them. "Hey, we just saved this world from a bunch of Heartless! At least say thank you!"

He wasn't even listening to Donald. He just yawned a big yawn and prepared to sleep again.

Kali saw something glitter and pointed right at it for the boys to see. Sora caught on first. "Huh? A Keyhole?"

Suddenly, the Keyblade jerked towards it and shot out a beam of light, startling them. A short while, they heard something click and the beam ceased. "Well, that was weird."

"Please, do let me sleep..." The doorknob mumbled before drifting back into dreamland.

"Hey, what's that?" Donald pointed to something rolling by Goofy's feet. The dog bent down and picked it to examine it.

"Ahyuk, looks like a gummi block!"

"Never seen one like that before..." Donald quacked out.

"So where is Alice anyway?" Sora looked down at Kali thinking maybe she could track her, but she too just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's one to the next world then. Maybe we'll find a clue there.." Sora picked Kali up and led the way back to the gummi ship.

* * *

I have been wondering something lately. Should I write the world chapters like I did with Wonderland, or should I throw it all in one chapter? And should I include the worlds not present in the manga version? Leave your opinion in a review please!


	7. Which is complete filler

'I think I made the right decision sticking with Sora. Sure the Keyblade scares me, but he's a good kid. Now if only I could tell him I'm not supposed to be a Heartless...' Kali was busy thinking her whole conversation to herself once the gang was back in the gummi ship. She was again in Sora's lap waiting to be petted before taking off.

"Honestly, I don't know why you ever wanted to keep a Heartless of all things. It's can't help us in battle, it gets hurt too easily, and it could still take your heart at any time!" Donald quacked out. Kali growled at him before turning away, hurt now. She jumped out of Sora's lap and sat in a corner not facing them.

"Great, now you hurt her feelings! Apologize, now!" Sora yelled out at the duck.

His eyes narrowed at the boy. "And what if I don't?"

"There's no need for all this fightin'. Kali's sad enough. We should cheer her up." Goofy walked over to the Shadow and kneeled down near to her level. "I know what'll cheer you up, a-hyuk!"

Kali glanced up at him out of curiosity and with a tinge of dread. And what's when it came up. "It's the tale of the Ugly Barnacle, a-hyuk! Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone-"

"Enough with that story! I'm sick of it!" Donald quacked.

At that moment, Sora got up to help make Kali feel better. "I'll tell you what Kali, I'll let you have as many cookies as you if you come back and sit with us and smile."

Kali looked up at him, thought for a moment, and nodded her head in agreement. Besides, cookies sounded good after saving a world. She jumped back in his lap when he sat down and nuzzled him and let him pet her.

"See Donald, she has feelings too! So stop harassing her." He then began smiling so they take off into space again. He got a "Humph" from the duck then he and Goofy smiled as well. Finally Kali threw in her creepy smile and they were off.

After a few minutes, Kali looked up at Sora. 'So where's the cookies, boy?' She thought while giving him a begging look.

"Huh? Oh right, the cookies!" Sora put her down and reached over towards a cupboard. Luckily there was a whole bag in front.

"I'd like some too please!" Goofy said aloud.

"Fine, I'll take a few." Donald quacked as he reached for the bag. He only settled for two and turned back around.

Kali herself began to nibble on one, not sure of its taste. It was oatmeal raisin, and she immediately liked the raisins and went for a second cookie.

"Heh, I guess Heartless can like things besides hearts! That's good to know." Sora cheered out and ate a cookie.

Now that she felt better, and now on a slight sugar rush, Kali jumped down and crept toward the window to get a good view of the stars. They sure zoomed by fast. She tried counting them, but couldn't remember the number that came after three. Besides, the stars zoomed by too fast. She didn't even notice how much the time went by.

"Hey, I think I see the next world coming up, hyuk!" She and Sora looked up to the approaching world ahead. It had what looked like shiny... stuff on a building, but it was still too far to tell.

Sora smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "Looks like it could be enjoyable this time, right Kali?"

All she did was shrug.


End file.
